


Dear Ms. Grant

by alejandraddiaz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Love Confessions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alejandraddiaz/pseuds/alejandraddiaz
Summary: Esto es algo que encontré guardado en las notas de mi teléfono de hace tres años ya, justo después de Cat se marchase de la serie. Ya se está acabando la navidad y bueno, me da vergüenza postearlo pero why not?





	Dear Ms. Grant

Querida Ms. Grant: 

Ya han pasado más de dos meses desde que se marchó. Increíble, ¿no? Increíble lo lento que me ha pasado el tiempo —desde que usted me ha dejado.—Desde que se ha ido. Por cierto ¿Dónde se ha ido? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué hay de Carter? 

—La echo mucho de menos, Ms. Grant.—

Todos los días pienso en usted. Hasta tengo la esperanza todavía de volver a verla en su oficina un día. Porque va a volver, ¿verdad? Sinceramente, espero que lo haga porque la necesito. —La necesito mucho.— Y más cuando Snapper empieza a gritarme. Parece que no hay forma en la Tierra de hacer que le caiga bien. Y eso que usted me dijo que sí le había caído bien cuando me lo presentó... Supongo que lo hizo para que no me comiera la cabeza. Y se lo agradezco.  
Agradezco todas y cada una de sus palabras. Sobretodo las últimas, cuando me dijo —que era inteligente, hermosa y extraordinaria.— que tenía el mundo a mis pies, que sólo debía animarme a bucear en las nuevas aguas, que no tuviera miedo.  
Y es por eso que sigo aquí, Ms. Grant. Porque cuando siento que no puedo más, me acuerdo de usted y de lo que me dijo y eso me anima. —Y porque todavía la espero.—

Faltan sólo unos días para que se acabe el año y me gustaría —tenerla conmigo.— que estuviera aquí. Para decirle en persona lo que le estoy escribiendo. Y otras más que ni siquiera me animo a escribirlas...  
¿Usted sabe que la quiero, Ms. Grant? ¿O sabe lo mucho que significa para mi? Ojalá volviera.  
Ojalá volviera para pedirle que no se vuelva a marchar, que no me haga daño otra vez. 

Espero que haya tenido una Navidad como se merece, Ms. Grant.  
Espero que haya pensando en mi tanto como yo he pensado en usted. Deseaba que volviese y sea mi deseo de Navidad hecho realidad pero no. Quizás esas cosas, después de todo, no funcionan. 

Como sea, le deseo un buen comienzo de año, Miss Grant. Tanto para usted como para Carter. Y no se olvide que aquí en National City, siempre va a haber alguien que está esperando su regreso. 

La quiero muchísimo.  
Kara Danvers.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es algo que encontré guardado en las notas de mi teléfono de hace tres años ya, justo después de Cat se marchase de la serie. Ya se está acabando la navidad y bueno, me da vergüenza postearlo pero why not?


End file.
